


Hello, Little Brother

by BlueJames



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Childhood, Family, First Meeting, First Time, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJames/pseuds/BlueJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, little brother”: the first words that Mycroft said to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a third Sherlock OS :) Very short ^^ It tells of the first meeting between Mycroft and Sherlock. I hope you enjoy it.

The first time Mycroft saw Sherlock, he was six years old, a little poppet barely knee-high to a grasshopper. He had short, fine red hair and big blue eyes that scrutinized every detail he observed.

The day before, his father had taken him to his grandparents’ house. Mycroft was wise for his age, and had made no fuss when he was dropped off. He spent a happy night with his grandparents; he especially loved his grandmother, whom he found amazing.

The next morning, his father appeared in the kitchen smiling like an idiot, as though it was Christmas morning. Mycroft knew immediately that his brother had been born, but he waited for his father’s confirmation to be sure.

“Mycroft, go get dressed. You’re going to meet your little brother.”

Thrilled at the news, the little boy ran off to get ready. He dressed himself carefully. He needed to be presentable for the new arrival. After kissing his grandparents, both father and son climbed into the car and drove to the hospital. Mycroft was excited to see his little brother, but he didn’t show his feelings. He never showed his emotions—why should that day be any different? Only a soft smile played about his lips.

The trip to the hospital had not been long. Mycroft held his father’s hand as they walked down the corridors. Only a few moments more and he would finally meet the one who had occupied everyone’s attention for the last nine months.

Mr. Holmes opened the door separating them from the young mother and her new baby. Glancing inside, Mycroft saw his mother lying on the bed, smiling as widely as her husband. Then he saw movement in his mother’s arms. He approached the bed, and there was the new infant, his small head covered in brown peach fuzz. The newborn stared intensely up at his big brother.

“Say hello to your little brother, Mycroft,” his father said.

“His name is Sherlock,” said his mother. “Sherlock Holmes.”

“Hello, little brother,” Mycroft said, his child’s voice soft and wondering. If you listened closely, you could hear in his voice a promise that only brothers and sisters could understand. In his voice was the promise to always be there, even in the worst moments. The promise to always protect one another. The promise of a real and lasting love, and a brotherly loyalty that would endure in spite of anything that life had in store. They might get angry, might even hate each other, but they would remain loyal to the end.

Mycroft caressed the newborn’s tiny hand, and the baby clutched his finger. And though he could not yet speak, this gesture seemed to say the same as Mycroft’s “Hello”. It seemed to say:

“We are brothers, for better or for worse.”

 

 

**The End**

 


End file.
